royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Apple White/Merchandise
Apple White Doll.png Boxed Apple White Doll.png New Boxed Apple White doll.png Doll stockphotography - Core Apple white's bag.jpg Line: Originals. Released Date: July 2013. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Long, curly, blond hair held back with a crown and from the right side with tied up strand of hair. Left side flows openly partly over her face. White and dark grey eye shadow, light pink lips. Clothes: Dress with a red bodice, red skirt section with printed gold apple and vine patterns and pink peplums with printed details. Cream cropped jacket with ball gown sleeves, high collar, all with printed quilt design. Black net tights and red and gold apple style high heeled shoes. Accessories: Gold crown on red headband with a bow. Gold bracelet, gold bow-shaped ring, gold apple-shaped earrings and red hand bag that looks like an apple with gold handle. Extras: Doll comes with, gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand and doll diary. Legacy Day Apple White Legacy Day Doll.png Boxed Apple White Legacy Day Doll.png ever-after-high-legacy-day-outfit.jpg Line: Legacy Day. Released Date: October 2013. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: DETAILS COMING SOON. Clothes: '''Apple wears a large majestic cape with dirty golden polka dots on it. The cape is tied with her outfit with two large red bows on each side of her sleeve. On the curves of her cape, red ribbon patterns can be seen. Her cape's sides are tied together with white beads. She wears a pendant-pin with a red gem inside. Apple wears a black, red and white top. She has yellow Victorian patterns in the middle part of her dress. Apple has small circle patterns rising under the top part of her skirt. The bottom part of her skirt is brown and glittery. Just above her shoes, the last part of her dress is colored red. The edges rise up to her knees. Her heels have two red bows at the back, with white beads in the front. Her heels are white and have yellow borders. Apple accessorizes with a small crown that holds onto a bump on her hair. '''Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON. Extras: Doll comes with, gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand and a gold book and key. Getting Fairest Apple White Getting Fairest Doll.png Boxed Apple White Getting Fairest Doll.png Line: Getting Fairest. Released Date: January 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: She has light pink eye shadow and light pink lips. She wears her open with siding on the left. Clothes: Apple wears a red nighty and pink night gown. The red nighty has a quilted pattern and a black bow at the collar. Apple’s pink night gown has a frilly trim. She also wears white high heeled slippers with red bows on the toes. Accessories: A red apple hair clip, a gold hand mirror, two crowns; a gold one with a red apple and a light pink. Extras: Doll comes with, gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand and a shelving unit with accessories. Hat-Tastic Party Apple White Hat-Tastic Party Doll.png Boxed Apple White Hat-Tastic Party Doll.png Doll stockphotography - Hat Tastic Apple White2.jpg Doll stockphotography - Hat Tastic Apple White3.jpg Doll stockphotography - Hat Tastic Apple White's shoes.jpg Line: Hat-Tastic Party Released Date: May 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Light brown eyeshadow and red lips. Curled hair with red stripes. Clothes: '''Apple wears a black and white-frilled shirt with red and white dotted puffy sleeves. She has black gloves with red bow ties. She wears a white skirt with pastel pink and she has scarlet red stamp edges with turquoise tea cups inside. Black lace can be found on the edge of her skirt. Short fishnet socks and white shoes with golden heels. '''Accessories: White bead necklace and headband with scarlet bow tie. Pink bag with black pear strap. Extras: Doll comes with, red & gold teapot and two rad teacups, gold key shaped hair brush and gold doll stand. Thronecoming Thronecoming Apple White Doll.png Apple White Thronecoming Doll.png Boxed Apple White Thronecoming Doll.png apple-white-thronecoming-doll-purse-819x1024.jpg apple-white-thronecoming-doll-heels-1024x901.jpg Line: Thronecoming. Released Date: June 2014. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: She has golden strands in her hair which are gathered from front to a small bump and pony tail to the back. She has free flowing strands of hair on both sides of her face. She has white and brown glitter eye shadow, red lips and white and red decoration on her face. Clothes: Her dress has white bodice and white fur bolero, four layered hem with the two bottom layers being full hem red and gold glitter sheer, next one a golden and black brocaded long hem cut open from front with rounded edges, the top layer is sheer gold brocade print hem with black bows, rounded and open in front and shorter than other layers. She has big, red collar jeweled in front that drops to her golden belt from which drops two strings of pearls to her hips. She has long pearl glowes with red bows and a red arm bouquet. She has black shoes with red bows. Accessories: Golden and black snow fox mask, snow fox's tail shaped pearl handbag with red strap and golden lock with red bow. She has big, golden bow and jewels earrings. Extras: Doll comes with, gold key shaped hair brush, gold doll stand and doll storybook. Mirror Beach Apple White Glass Lake Doll.png Boxed Apple White Mirror Beach Doll.png Doll stockphotography - Mirror Beach Apple2.jpg Doll stockphotography - Mirror Beach Apple 3.jpg Doll stockphotography - Mirror Beach Apple 4.jpg Line: Mirror Beach. Released Date: November 2015. Retail Price: £14.99-£19.99 ($16.99-$19.99). Hair and Make-up: DETAILS COMING SOON. Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON. Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON. Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON. Way to Wonderland Apple White Way too Wonderland Doll.png Apple Face WTW.jpg Apple Clock WTW.jpg Apple Stand WTW.jpg Apple White Way to Wonderland Doll.png Boxed Apple White Way too Wonderland Doll.png Line: Way to Wonderland Released Date: 2015. Retail Price: '''24.99$ '''Hair and Make-up: Apple has light mint eyeshadow and red lips. She has mint and red stripes in her head, parting on the left and left side stroked to back. Clothes: She has pink dress with red ribbons pattern and big, red puffy sleeves. She has dropped hem with pink, red ribbon, apples, black diamonds and black diamond ace playing card patterned overskirt and longer blue underskirt. She has big, light blue rounded collar, black gloves and white ruffles. She has golden heels. Accessories: Head piece with golden crown and big, red bow. dropping, red apple earrings, red apple ring and red clock. Extras: Stand, brush and a Wonderland Card of herself. School Spirit Apple White and Raven Queen School Spirit Dolls.png Apple White School Spirit Doll.png Boxed Apple White and Raven Queen School Spirit Dolls.png Line: School Spirit Released Date: June 2015. Retail Price: £49.99. ($49.99). Hair and Make-up: DETAILS COMING SOON. Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON. Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON. Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON. Royally Ever After Doll stockphotography - Royally Ever After Apple White Doll.jpg Doll stockphotography - Royally Ever After Apple White Doll2.jpg Doll stockphotography - Royally Ever After Apple White Doll3.jpg Line: Royally Ever After Released Date: '''2015 '''Retail Price: Hair and Make-up: '''DETAILS COMING SOON '''Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON Accessories: '''DETAILS COMING SOON '''Extras: '''DETAILS COMING SOON Playset:Dragon Games Apple White And Her Dragon, Dragon Games Playset.png Apple White and Brae Bryn the Dragon, Dragon Games.png Apple White Dragon Games Doll.png Apple DG Face.jpg '''Line: Dragon Games Released Date: October 2015. Retail Price: Unknown Hair and Make-up: ''' She has straight hair, light brown eyeshadow and pink lips. '''Clothes: Red bodice with red skirt with gold ornaments, the hem is lower from back. She has golden armour belt. She has silver leggings that are molded on her and black, knee high boots. She has silver, one shoulder armour that reaches to her elbow. Accessories: ' Golden crown. Golden and white dragon with white swirly wings, golden, leaved horns and blue eyes. She has red saddle and red pearl bridle. '''Extras: ' The dragon moves it's wings by a press of button and hold the stand for the doll. First Chapter Apple White First Chapter Doll.png '''Line: First Chapter. Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: Unknown Hair and Make-up: '''DETAILS COMING SOON '''Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON Accessories: '''DETAILS COMING SOON '''Extras: '''DETAILS COMING SOON Basic Apple White Basic doll.png '''Line: Basic . Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: Unknown. Hair and Make-up: Shoulder length, curled hair. Light grey eyeshadow and pink lips. Clothes: Molded, golden top with low back and royal ornaments on front. Red skirt with pearl and black bow print and yellow hem trimming. Golden shoes. Accessories: Golden crown and yellow necklace. Extras: Golden stand Epic Winter Dollienews AppleWinter.jpg Line: Epic Winter Released Date: March 2016. Retail Price: £19.99 ($19.99) Hair and Make-up: DETAILS COMING SOON Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON Playset:Fainting Couch Fainting Couch Playset.png Boxed Fainting Couch Playset.png Line: Doom Room Accessories. Released Date: January 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99) Accessories: A pair of black glasses, a golden and red headband with a crown on, red and white 'AW' pillow, a bed cover, a golden laptop, black mirror, golden necklace. Category:Merchandise pages Category:Apple White Pages